


Paris to Seoul

by CloudLeopard



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, First Time, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Private Jet, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard
Summary: Something happened on the flight between Paris and Seoul after the Speak Yourself tour. the whole world could see it, Jungkook had suddenly grown up.But exactly what happened will remain a secret between him and his two favourite hyungs





	Paris to Seoul

Flying home from Paris was bittersweet Jungkook decided less than an hour into their flight. The American and European leg of the tour had been hectic and exhausting but exhilarating and unforgettable. Reaching for his bag to find his earphones he grumbles to himself as he realises he’s left it in one of the cabins. It made sense to dump it in there earlier but now he’s going to have to actually get up. Tossing his phone behind him as he stands up, he makes his way past an already sleeping Yoongi, Hoseok playing on his phone, the sounds of his game low but still audible even over the constant sound from the plane’s engines. Seokjin and Namjoon are both bent over Namjoon’s phone, discussing something, monitoring their performance maybe. He nearly makes it to the cabin when Namjoon stops him

“JK, I wouldn’t,” he tells Jungkook urgently as he’s reaching for the handle.

“Left my earphones,” Jungkook explains.

Namjoon grimaces, “borrow someone else’s?” He suggests.

Jungkook frowns to himself, he likes his own earphones, it may be stupid, but they feel like they fit him perfectly, no one else’s are the same.

“I’ll go in quietly,” he tells Namjoon, assuming someone is asleep.

Namjoon shrugs, “up to you,” he tells Jungkook with a tone that finally makes him think. Who is missing, who is in the cabin?

His nose wrinkles as he puts two and two together.

“Again?” He whines.

Namjoon shrugs, “I guess they might be sleeping?”

Jungkook rolls his eyes, “Yeah right,” he agrees sarcastically before shrugging, “fuck it,” he decides.

He knocks, not even waiting for an answer before going in with his eyes closed, he’s seen Jimin and Taehyung making out and humping at each other far too many times, he’s not going to make that mistake again.

There is a strangled yelp somewhere to his left as he shuts the door behind him.

“Kook, umm, can you give us like 10 minutes?” He recognises Jimin’s higher tones.

“Just need my bag,” he tells the voice, eyes still clamped shut, hand searching roughly where he thinks he dropped it earlier.

His hand lands on something, but it’s not his bag. He was expecting cool smooth leather, what he gets is a handful of warm soft skin. His eyes fly open in shock, what he’s got is a handful of Jimin’s very famous, very naked ass.

He withdraws his hand like it’s been burnt, eyes now taking in the scene before him, Jimin is on top of Taehyung, Taehyung has his legs spread wide around Jimin’s hips, they’re both completely naked, and he’s just had his hand on Jimin’s ass.

He pulls it into his chest, wanting to protect his poor hand at the same time as wanting to chop it off and burn it. He’s never going to get that feeling out of his brain.

He whimpers, “why?” To himself, stood frozen, brain completely short-circuiting. All he wanted was his earphones, now Jimin and Taehyung are naked, and he’s touched Jimin’s naked ass.

“Kook?” Taehyung asks, peering at him over Jimin’s shoulder.

“I just need my bag,” is all he can utter, his voice soft and sounding kind of distressed.

“We put everything over there,” Taehyung tells him, pointing at the now very obvious pile of bags on the other seat.

“Ok,” he tells Taehyung, still sounding far away, moving towards the pile on autopilot and reaching for his bag. 

He can hear movement behind him, doesn’t want to think about what it might be, methodically moving the other bags, looking for his own.

“Jungkook?” He hears Jimin ask softly from behind him.

“Hmm?” He answers, not turning around.

“You ok?” 

He nods, robotically, automatically, no words currently accessible from his overloaded brain.

He knew Jimin and Taehyung were close, he knew they kissed, he knew they probably got off together. He didn’t know they did naked stuff. From the casual way they’d been wrapped around each other, this wasn’t the first time they’d been together like that. He knew they were close, very close. They were close like Namjoon and Seokjin, like Yoongi and Hoseok, best friends, soulmates. And he knew they both loved him too, loved hugging him, petting him and teasing him. But this? This was something else, they were lovers, maybe even in love with each other, and he was alone. He felt stupidly left out.

So, he didn’t turn around, even when he found his bag, he stood, frozen, thinking, bag in hand, not wanting to turn around again and see them wrapped around each other.

“Kook?” Jimin asks him again.

It’s a very long minute before he managed to work up to a reply, “Yeah?”

“Can you turn around?” Jimin asks, tone still careful, still gentle.

Jungkook just shakes his head.

“We have clothes on if that helps,” Jimin jokes softly.

It does and it doesn’t, and still he stands, facing away from them, until arms wrap around him, making him flinch and stiffen.

“We’re sorry,” Taehyung tells him, voice low and breathy, so close to his ear. “It’s just been a while.”

He doesn’t want to know, doesn’t want to ask, but at the same time he kind of does. Been a while since what? Since they got off together? Got off at all? Been naked together? Had sex? Oh god, do they have sex?

Taehyung is still holding him, body pressed completely against him, long arms around his torso. And it would be comforting, same as it always is, except through their respective layers of sweatpants he can feel that Taehyung’s arousal hasn’t completely died down, his bulge, now pressing into Jungkook’s own ass is definitely bigger and definitely harder than it is usually. He knows Taehyung is just trying to comfort him, but having that thing, there, is having an unexpected reaction. As the first tugs of arousal start to bloom in his belly, Jungkook wrenches himself away, already breathing more erratically than he should be, face flushing.

Now he’s facing them both, Taehyung’s brow furrowed with concern, Jimin’s eyes wide and pained.

“Kook, please,” Jimin starts, voice cracking with his distress, “we’re sorry.”

He just wants to leave, to go back out to the main lounge of the plane, to pretend none of this happened, to pretend he hasn’t just seen Jimin and Taehyung naked and together, and definitely to pretend that he hadn’t touched Jimin while they were naked and together. He wants to tell them he doesn’t care what they do together, even if he kind of does, he doesn’t mean to blurt out,

“You always leave me out,” in a tone that makes him sound like a petulant child.

“Leave you out?” Jimin questions, his voice barely above a whisper but Jungkook can hear the shock as well as see it in his face.

He exchanges an unfathomable look with Taehyung.

“You want to be...included?” Jimin questions him incredulously.

Jungkook shook his head, “no,” he breathes out. But he can’t make eye contact with either one of them. Does he want to be included?

They’re all quiet for a minute, contemplating the enormity of the situation. Jungkook doesn’t know what to say, what to think. He doesn’t know how Jimin and Taehyung define their relationship. Are they friends with benefits? Boyfriends? Exclusive? He cannot guilt them into anything. But at the same time, does he want anything? Does he really want to be with them like that? Does he want to touch them and be touched in return? Does he want to be naked and rubbing himself on them? He’s both freaking himself out and turning himself on.

“I need to go,” he tells the pair of them eventually.

“Don’t go,” Jimin asks him, reaching for him, “not like this. You’re upset?” He guesses.

Jungkook shrugs, upset isn’t the way to describe it, he’s confused, so fucking confused.

Jimin takes a tentative step forward, holding his arms out for Jungkook to go to him, but not making the decision for him. He’s confused, but he definitely wants a hug. Sighing he goes to Jimin, cuddling up and dropping his head on Jimin’s shoulder, so familiar, so comforting.

Jimin holds him close, stroking his hand down Jungkook’s back, stopping just above his ass before sweeping his hand back up. And each time he gets to the bottom, Jungkook unconsciously presses himself into Jimin. He isn’t fully soft, something he only really becomes aware of as each press of his hips pushes him into Jimin’s thigh. He clings tighter, wanting something, wanting more.

When Jimin realises what’s going on, he stops the movement, pulling back slightly.

“Kook,” he starts, his voice strained, “You need to talk me, to us, what do you want?”

Jungkook clings harder to Jimin, burying his face in Jimin’s neck in embarrassment.

“You can have it,” Jimin tells him, “whatever you want, just tell us so we don’t get it wrong, please,” Jimin begs him.

“I don’t know,” Jungkook whispers into Jimin’s neck, “I just...I don’t know.”

Jimin slides one hand down Jungkook’s back, but he doesn’t stop this time, this time he carries on, stopping when he’s got one small hand cupped around Jungkook’s ass. His touch is light, careful, but feels so fucking good Jungkook has to hold back a groan of pleasure.

“This ok?” Jimin checked

Jungkook nodded into Jimin’s neck, making Jimin squeeze just slightly, making a little whimper escape Jungkook’s mouth without his permission.

“Fuck,” he heard Taehyung breathe from somewhere on his right.

Jungkook looked up sharply, suddenly realising exactly what was going on, exactly what he was doing with someone else’s boyfriend, right in front of them.

He looked at Taehyung, almost scared at what he was going to find. He wasn’t expecting to see Taehyung sat watching, palm pressing into his crotch, looking turned on and oddly fond.

“Don’t stop,” Taehyung told him, making intense eye contact.

Jungkook just nodded once, burying his face back in Jimin’s neck, hiding, but also enjoying being that close to Jimin’s bare skin, smelling his cologne, almost completely worn off, but still faintly there.

Jimin still has one hand on his ass and one somewhere in the middle of his back, holding him close. Jungkook is hugging Jimin normally, but he wants more, wants to touch Jimin’s ass too and, after a few seconds grappling with his conscience, let’s one hand drop down to cup him.

“Yes,” he hears Taehyung encourage, sounding like he’s losing control already.

Jimin’s reaction is even bigger, slamming his hips forward into Jungkook’s thigh, grabbing harder onto his ass, holding him tightly and impossibly closely.

And Jimin is hard, his dick is hard, pressing into Jungkook’s thigh. Jungkook is no better, painfully solid against Jimin, unconsciously humping into him, wanting more, more.

“Kook,” Jimin chokes out as he thrusts harder, faster.

Jungkook looks up briefly, locking eyes with Jimin before Jimin crashes his lips into Jungkook’s, kissing him. Jungkook has kissed people before, but not a lot, definitely not like this. Jimin knows what he’s doing, putting his oh so soft and pillowy lips to devastating use, pushing his inquisitive tongue into Jungkook’s mouth, encouraging Jungkook to do the same. It’s so much, the taste of Jimin, his hands feel like they’re everywhere, his dick hard and needy. Somehow Jungkook is on the edge already, moving faster, harder against Jimin, chasing his own pleasure now, forgetting everything else, nothing else exists right now apart from this gorgeous man in his arms.

Jungkook cums quietly, tensing up, thrusting more weakly as he chases every last second of his pleasure, going limp and boneless against Jimin as he finishes.

“Tae,” he registers Jimin ask, and a second set of strong arms wind around him, guiding him to the bed that Jimin and Taehyung were fooling around on when he came in.

They lie him down on his back, his eyes aren’t closed but they might as well be, he feels like he’s just run a marathon or done two concerts back to back, he’s exhausted, satiated.

Jimin straddles him, sitting on his lap, mercifully avoiding his sensitive dick.

“This ok?” Jimin checks, one hand on Jungkook’s chest, the other rubbing at himself through his sweatpants. 

Jungkook looks, Jimin is really hard, dick jutting out the front of his sweatpants. Jungkook doesn’t know what he’s agreeing to, but he nods anyway.

He feels Taehyung climb on to his lower legs, behind Jimin, he feels vaguely guilty that Taehyung has been left out until now, clearly, that’s about to change.

“Thighs?” He hears Taehyung ask Jimin.

Jimin nods quickly, “Yeah, fuck Tae.”

Jimin pushes his sweatpants down as far as they’ll go, not very far with how wide his legs are spread around Jungkook, far enough to let his dick free. 

It’s big, Jungkook knew it was big, seen it bouncing around in dance practice enough times. But hard, it’s intimidatingly big. He knows he’s above average, but Jimin is on another level.

There is a click of a bottle cap from behind Jimin and Taehyung’s hand slides between Jimin’s thighs. Lube, Jungkook’s brain tells him, Taehyung is slicking Jimin up with lube. His spent dick gives a feeble little lurch when he realises what’s going to happen.

Taehyung guides Jimin down, pushing him closer on top of Jungkook, and then slides his own dick between Jimin’s thighs.

He starts slowly, pushing Jimin’s face closer towards Jungkook’s until they’re kissing again. It’s slower this time, deeper, sensual, and Jungkook gets lost in it.

Then Taehyung starts to speed up, starts to thrust harder, and Jimin’s moans mean he starts to lose rhythm with his kisses. He aims for Jungkook’s neck instead, sucking, licking and nibbling at it.

It’s not much longer until he starts to really whimper, choking out a little plaintiful, “Tae.”

Clearly, Taehyung knows what this means, reaching around to fist Jimin’s dick, letting him fuck into it.

“Oh shit,” Jimin moans, “fuck, oh god.”

He fixes Jungkook with a desperate look, “can I cum on you?” He asks quickly, “gonna cum.”

Jungkook nods, reaching down and yanking his t-shirt up and out of the way, “Yeah,” he agrees.

“Fuck,” Jimin wails one last time as he starts to come on Jungkook’s stomach and chest. Jungkook looks down between them, watching, moving his shirt was a good decision, Jimin cums a lot.

When he’s done, Jimin braces himself on Jungkook, head down, ass up, letting Taehyung take what he needs.

Taehyung fucks fast and hard between Jimin’s thighs, stilling shortly afterwards, spilling himself down Jimin’s legs, groaning out deeply as he does.

“Fucking hell,” Taehyung chokes out, climbing off Jimin and Jungkook, lowering himself to the floor, pants still around his knees, dick barely softened yet.

Jimin collapses directly onto Jungkook’s chest, a nice, solid weight, and Jungkook’s arms naturally wind around him, holding Jimin securely.

“What the fuck?” Jimin mumbles, squirming slightly, “are you kidding me?”

Taehyung huffs from the floor, “what are you going on about now?” He asks, half exasperated.

“Kookie’s hard again,” Jimin tells him, sounding surprised, and a little pleased.

“No,” Taehyung moans out, “I can’t move yet, he’s gonna have to wait.”

“I can suck him a bit?” Jimin suggests, looking wickedly at Jungkook when his dick gives an interested little lurch at that suggestion.

“No, wait for me,” Taehyung tells Jimin.

“But Tae,” Jimin whines.

“Wait,” Taehyung commands, still led on his back, still getting his breath back.

“Can I at least undress him?” Jimin asks, pleading just a little bit.

“Does he even want that?” Taehyung asked, “have you asked him if he’s ok with that?”

Jimin shook his head, turning back to Jungkook. He kissed him gently on the lips, just a peck.

“Kookie, can I take your clothes off?” He asked softly.

Jungkook tried not to freak out, he really does, but this is all going so fast. He wants this, but it’s just so fucking fast.

“Shirt?” He suggests shyly to Jimin.

Jimin smiles back knowingly, sitting up from Jungkook’s chest, peeling their skin apart from where it’s been stuck by Jimin’s cum. He grimaced,

“Sorry about that.”

Jungkook doesn’t care, actually, he does care, but not in a disgusted way, he didn’t dislike it, far from it. He’s never tasted before, but he’s really curious now. As Jimin pushes his shirt off his arms and over his head, he trails his index finger through one little spot of cum by his nipple and pops it in his mouth before he thinks about it. He likes things in his mouth, likes to explore different tastes and textures. Smells he isn’t so fond of, but tastes are something else, his natural reaction is to put new things in his mouth, something that hasn’t always been a good thing. But Jimin’s cum is good, he presses his tongue to the roof of his mouth to spread it all over his tastebuds, licking his lips, swallowing instinctively even though there was barely enough. Salty yes, definitely a taste all of its own, good enough that he looks down at his decorated chest for a second taste, his finger back in his mouth before he becomes aware of the incredible silence in the room, and the two pairs of eyes watching him intently.

He blushes automatically, “what?” He mumbles around his finger.

“You’re eating my cum,” Jimin squeaks.

He slides the finger out of his mouth, wondering what he’s done so wrong to get such a stunned reaction.

“Have you...done that before?” Taehyung asks him.

Jungkook doesn’t know exactly what Taehyung is referring to, but he shakes his head anyway.

“Oh my fucking god, please let me suck you off,” Jimin all but begs.

Jungkook nods, raising his hips to let Jimin pull off his sweatpants and underwear, forgetting until they’re off that he’s already cum in them, and that they’re kind of gross.

“Oh, sorry,” he starts to apologise, but Jimin is already there, licking him clean.

He squeaks without meaning to in surprise, shooting a look of concern to Taehyung.

“Leave him, our Jimin’s a swallower,” Taehyung tells him with a perverted look on his face.

“Ok,” Jungkook manages to breathe out before Jimin slides all the way down his dick, deepthroating him, and Jungkook’s mind threatens to check out again.

“Oh fuck,” he chokes out, grabbing careless fistfuls of the sheets beside him.

Despite already having come, he’s immediately concerned that Jimin’s blowjob skills are going to have him coming again in record time. He has never had someone blow him before, but he’s watched porn, probably too much porn, and he knows that deep throating is a skill. He did not know that it was a skill that Jimin had.

“Easy Jiminie,” Taehyung tells him, stroking at Jimin’s hair, still on the floor but he’s managed to sit up now. “You’re going to make him blow his load too fast.”

Jimin popped off, “no such thing as too fast,” he told Taehyung with a grin and slid back down on Jungkook’s dick.

“You’re such a fucking cum slut,” Taehyung tells him, his fond tone jarring with his harsh words.

Jimin withdrew again, with a smug look on his face, “takes one to know one,” he retorted, “you jealous? I know how long you’ve wanted to suck Kookie off for.”

Taehyung rolled his eyes, but he didn’t deny it, instead, he shoved at Jimin’s shoulder, moving him out of the way before leaning down to Jungkook’s dick and licking all the way up it.

He made eye contact with Jungkook, “Don’t thrust up,” he told him, “I can’t take you as deep as he can, don’t choke me.”

Jungkook nodded, wondering just how he was supposed to stay still.

Jimin lets Taehyung suck Jungkook for a minute or two, and then he’s back, fighting Taehyung for access, both licking at Jungkook’s dick at the same time. He’s maddeningly close, it feels like they know exactly when to slow things down, they probably do. But then Jimin’s tongue jabs him right in his slit and he can’t hold back any longer, coming again, right into someone’s mouth, he doesn’t even see who, too gone in his orgasm. When he does look again, Jimin and Taehyung are kissing each other deeply, with way too much tongue. It takes Jungkook a second to realise they’re doing it on purpose, sharing his cum, and the thought makes him groan out loud.

They kiss hard, Jungkook can’t even watch, it’s all too much. He hears something else over the kissing too, and, as Jimin’s pants become higher, he realises Taehyung is jerking him off, feeling the moment that Jimin’s cum hits his leg this time and then they both collapse onto the bed too, cuddling up far too close but the bed is tiny and they have no choice.

Jimin hitches one leg over Jungkook’s and his spent dick valiantly attempts to get hard again, hard enough for Taehyung to notice.

“Kookie, what the fuck sort of refrac period do you have?” 

Jungkook yawns before he responds, so very exhausted now.

“Just ignore it, it’ll go away,” he tells Taehyung.

“You’re pretty much hard again,” Taehyung tells him.

“I know,” he whines, “pretend it isn’t there, I’m dead already.”

“Ok, but how many times can you go?” Jimin asks him, interested now.

Jungkook shrugged weakly underneath them, “dunno,” he said, “haven’t gone beyond three, but I probably could have gone again.”

“How fast?” Taehyung demands.

Jungkook sighed, wanting them to just let him sleep already.

“Like five minutes or something? Not like I time it, ‘s just pretty much ready to go again I guess.”

“Fuck,” Taehyung breathes, “I thought Jimin had a short refrac.” 

He turns to Jimin, “he’s going to kill us, isn’t he?”

Jimin giggles, “not if we kill him first.”

To Jungkook’s tired ears, it sounded like Jimin and Taehyung aren’t taking this as a one-time thing, and he feels suddenly vulnerable under their gaze and their limbs.

“Do you...I mean, are we... you know, again?” He mumbles out.

“Only if you want to,” Jimin reassures him, as if Jungkook is worried he’s going to be forced into being their sex slave because of his refractory period.

“Oh, I want to,” he grumbles out like it should be obvious.

Jimin giggles, “then you’re welcome whenever, with whoever.”

“Someone in this room anyway,” Taehyung clarifies, “don’t go jumping on Yoongi or anything.”

“Either of us, yes,” Jimin tells him, “but if you find someone else too, that’s ok.”

Jungkook doesn’t like that idea one little bit, snuggling deeper into his cuddle with the others, “don’t want anyone else,” he mumbles petulantly.

“God you’re cute when you’re all spunked out,” Jimin tells him fondly, stroking his hair, “sleep for a bit now?”

Jungkook just nods, relaxing fully, drifting off to sleep.

When he wakes up it’s because he’s far too hot, sandwiched between the others, still streaked in come, feeling every inch like the cat that not only got the cream but got two for the price of one. It takes him a second to work out what woke him up, both his stomach demanding food and his bladder demanding the bathroom, he wiggles, trying to loosen Taehyung’s tight hold on him.

Finally free, he makes it to the tiny bathroom that is thankfully attached to the cabin, having to go out to the lounge in this state wouldn’t do at all. He pees and washes his hands, then as an afterthought, dampens some paper towels and wipes himself as clean as he can.

Jimin and Taehyung are both stirring when he gets back, stretching out, both smiling at him. He smiles back, his boys, and finds some clean underwear and a t-shirt to put on.

“We should go eat, see what they hyungs are up to,” Taehyung suggests, redressing himself and pulling a reluctant Jimin out of the bed.

They make their way out of the cabin, to see the other four gathered around a table laden with food.

“I’m starving,” Jimin groans, rubbing at his stomach and making his way purposefully towards the table.

Namjoon, to his credit, lets them eat first before lecturing them.

“Next time you decide to do, whatever, please make sure you haven’t trapped everyone’s headphones in the room with you guys. These walls are very much not soundproof.”

Jimin and Taehyung exchanged a look, and some very badly concealed smirks before Taehyung replies.

“Sorry Hyung, you could have come into get them.”

Namjoon fixed them with a disgusted look, “Jungkook tried that and look what happened to him.”

Jungkook shrugged, swallowing the mouthful of food before casually replying, “No regrets, I’ve never come that fucking hard in my life.”

“Language Jeon Jungkook,” he gets, sternly from Seokjin.

“Sorry Hyung, never come that hard in my life,” he amends, to choked back giggles from Jimin and Taehyung. 

“Exactly the bit I was meaning, good catch,” Seokjin replies drolly, rolling his eyes at their maknae.

The tour was enlightening in so many ways, Jungkook decided, but it was his sexual awakening, at the hands of two of his band mates, two of his closest friends, that really changed him. He felt like he’d grown up on that flight, and clearly, it was obvious to their fans.

During the 5th Muster he read the messages and comments. People wondering what had happened between the Paris and Busan shows, something had changed him, made him a man. He smiled to himself, knowing they’d never suspect what really happened on that fateful flight.


End file.
